nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiwic
Wiwic is a human city situated in the small region of Nevrastir. It is renowned for being a unique trading post, birthplace of the Viola family and for a notorious siege in the Thirteen Days War, named the Siege of Wiwic. The area around Wiwic has a unique dialect, which is hardly ever spoken. The language is often used in ceremonies and mottos, and is also used for traditional names, which is why you can get someone from the area named Elben Beestinger and get someone else from the same same area named Antonio Du Bec. Districts Wiwic has a few different districts, of which most will be outlined below: '''Market District: '''The district most visited by outsiders, the Market District has a plethora of different stores, selling foodstuffs, clothing, weaponry, jewellery, medicines, livestock and adventuring gear. There are also a few brothels in the backstreets, though the government of Wiwic is trying to crack down on them. Another problem with the Market District is the robbers; the tightly packed quarters mean rich pickings for pickpockets. '''Port District: '''This district is usually where visitors arrive, since Wiwic is situated on a river which leads to the Gnarian sea, and from there the Gnarian Archipelago. There you can see many different ships and feel the calling of the sea without the threat of pirates, as Wiwic is too far upriver for pirates to bother with. '''Governmental District: '''As Wiwic never even started with a monarchy, the Governmental District is the place where people go to see the amazing buildings where Wiwic's future is decided. The domed Governmental Building is considered by many to be a massive step in architecture. However, it wasn't built by the halflings and humans who inhabit the city, and was instead built by friendly dwarves after Wiwic send aid to them. '''Divine District: '''This district, although not visited by many travellers (who are mainly traders), is visited by nearly all of the citizens. It has several iconic religious buildings; the ornate Temple of Sehanine, decorated with chunks of obsidian; the rather morbid Temple of the Raven Queen, said to be build with the bones of traitors but more likely a kind of marble; and the gleaming Temple of Avandra, which is built with such reflective materials that you may feel blinded if looking at it at middady. Notable Events '''Founding of Wiwic: '''Wiwic was founded by a human named Kornalus Feridenns, who had been a renowned warrior before being crippled by an arrow. Feridenns realised that a city which could hold larger beings could become an important trading post, so built Wiwic in a rather unique style, with buildings large enough for taller creatures than his own kind. '''Siege of Wiwic: '''The Wiwician government once took in a traveller who named himself Jon. However, when the nearby bandit clan the Grimwells arrived at the gates of Wiwic, it was revealed that Jon's name was in fact Gendry Mormont, a ranger who had infiltrated the clan before killing the chief. The Wiwician government, who had no love for the bandit clan, decided to fight against the Grimwells. This began the Thirteen Days War, and also the Siege of Wiwic. Although the bandits were ferocious, Wiwic had a constant supply of food from the port and kept on irritating the bandits by using superior tactics, and the bandits eventually surrended. Category:Miscellaneous Lore Category:World Backstory